Future
by AsukiSan
Summary: A story combining the anime Bleach and the Vocaloids
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that I've had for a few months and have had the courage (finally) to post it! Now I'm sorry (in advance) if Miku Hatsune seems OCC. Then again, I don't see how! And for some of the other characters.**

**If you don't like the idea of combining different animes and such**

**A) Why bother reading?**

**B) Don't leave rude things**

**The story line is still a work in progress. Please tell me what you think about this. PLEASE! I feel stupid already for attempting something like this DX I will work hard to improve everything!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own bleach, nor intend to make any profit! Vocaloids are pretty much owned by anyone who buys them XD ...But mostly Crypton! And the songs mentioned are owned by whoever writes them (Not me) **

Chapter 1~

I've always asked myself why I couldn't be like everyone else. Why I couldn't go to school or have many friends. My parents would always answer 'because we can't.' or 'There are reasons why and you'll have to wait until your older'

But whenever I was a child and when I had the chance, I would leave my family grounds and adventure outside. On one of my little adventures, I was following a little canal up until I came across a young boy with fiery orange hair. At first I was surprised at his hair, but then again, I couldn't say anything about my blue-green hair that went down to my waist level, but then... I was surprised that he seemed sad. Why? I walked over to him,

"Excuse me..." he looked at me, almost as shocked as I was."Why are you sad?" I sincerely asked. The look in his eyes made me wonder what he was thinking, he could've been thinking about anything!

"I-I'm not sad!" he protested. I pouted, only slightly; he was obviously trying to act tough

"Then what's with that look?" I pointed at his face and sad down next to him. "It's alright to be sad. But, you don't need to keep it bottled up inside."

"...My mother died." he quietly replied. I felt my eyes widen.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I didn't have the heart to ask 'how' "So that's why you're sad?"

"Yes. And..." I felt my head tilt "I can't find her."

"'Find her?' You mean her spirit?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I can see spirits. And so can the rest of my family." Yes, that's right. My family can see and communicate with spirits. My parents often go out to help them. Like the Shinigami back at Soul Society. I was never there, but my parents used to live there. "And you can too?" he nodded

"I just want to find her." I smiled,

"I know you will!" he gave a weak smile. "Oh, what's your name? Mine's-"

"Miss Hatsune! Where did you go?" I heard my keeper, 'Hako', call.

"Ah... caught." I stood up, "I have to go." I turned around to run towards Hako when I felt my hand grabbed

"I'm Ichigo." I smiled "When can I see you again?"

"...Soon. I hope." With that I was taken back home.

That was almost 7 years ago. Today, I'm in the same predicament as the day I was born. Unable to venture out because of my parents fear of Hollows or humans attacking me and that Hako keeps a more vigilant watch over me.

I often wondered how Ichigo was after that, if he ever found his mom or not. I hope he did. The thing I regret is not telling him my name. My name is Miku Hatsune, of the Hatsune family. One of the last royal families in Soul Society. Aside from the 4 main ones including the Kuchiki.

Our family was different, because each descendant of the Hatsune family is born with a special gift or ability, doesn't have to include fighting. For me, I was born with the ability to sing. I would sing all the time, when ever I wasn't busy with lessons. My parents seemed proud that I could sing. But when ever I brought up the idea of going out and performing, they would grow silent and attempt to talk about something irrelevant.

I finally received permission after having Hako side with me, meaning I could sing for people! I felt so over-whelmed with happiness, that I almost forgot the most important thing

"Miss Hatsune? What will you be singing?" Hako asked, I stared at her for a moment before blanching,

"Your right! What am I going to sing?" I flailed around,

"Um, if you'll let me make a suggestion?" I stopped for a moment "Why don't you sing the song you've been working on for a while? Melt? I think it was"

"I like 'Melt'. But I didn't make it..." I gloomed,

"This is just free singing right? You can sing what ever you want. Even songs that you didn't make."

"That's true..." I sighed. "I'll sing 'Melt' anyway."

Later that evening:

Many of the contestants had performed their piece and... Kind of didn't do so well. Some of them messed up, a few of them just... can't sing well.

"For our last performer," the spokesman sounded a little stressed, "We have Miku Hatsune, singing 'Melt'!" When the song started I made my way to the stage. When the song was finished, I took my bow and got off the stage.

I was honestly surprised when I won this performance. Of course Hako wasn't surprised at all! She encouraged me to continue and practice more. Mother and father seemed a little apprehensive about me perusing this but made not attempt to stop me.

Over time, I assisted in making a commercial for vegetable juice. It was rather fun singing. But, I still felt something missing. Whenever I walked by, when I was in the city for things, I'd see girls and boys dressed the same. Of course there are different versions of the same things, I asked Hako about it and she told me, they were school uniforms,

"'Uniforms?'"

"Yes. There are places where people go to learn. Those placed are called 'Schools'"

"'School?'... Hako? Why didn't I go to school?"

"Well... your parents wanted to keep you safe here. We never knew much about this world when you were born, so we couldn't get you into school."

"Can I go to school now?" she looked at me curiously,

"Why not? I'm sure your folks won't mind either." I felt my eyes widen in joy,

"Really?"

I enrolled into school a few days after that. My parents gave me the constant rules of the 'outside world' the whole 'don't talk to strangers' and more.

"We'll also have Hako walk you to school, just in case if any hallows attack." My father told me, I couldn't argue. Considering that hallows appear almost all the time.

As I entered the school grounds, I got many looks, some strange and others were... well...

"Is that Miku?" I looked over in the direction where I heard my name

"Who's Miku?"

"She's the girl who had sung at that performance, and sang for the popipo commercial."

"She did?" I blushed and hurried off to my class. 'I'm that known? Wow!' I found my teacher and she instructed me to wait outside the door so she can tell the class. I nodded, and she walked in,

Ichigo's POV:

I listened into what ever conversation I could, just to wait for the teacher to get into class, and something caught my attention,

"Did you hear that 'Miku Hatsune' was seen walking around here? And in our uniform!"

"Huh? No way!"

"It's true!"

"How do you know? You fail at telling the latest gossip!" I smirked at that. Before anything else could be said... or done, our teacher walked in, and looked rather excited,

"Alright, class. We have a new transfer student!" the class grew excited. I sighed, 'How could you get excited over a new student?' The teacher walked over to the door, "Come on in."

The class's (and mine) reaction, was complete shock. It _was_ 'Miku Hatsune',

"Hello! I'm Miku Hatsune. Nice to meet you." she introduced herself and bowed. 'That is her! That girl I met 7 years ago! It has to be!'

"Let's see... ah! You can sit next to Kurosaki!" the teacher pointed over to the chair next to me. Miku nodded before taking a seat next to me.

Miku's POV:

Once break period came along, many girls... and boys came up to me.

"Miku! I love your voice!"

"Hatsune, what song are you going to do next?"

"Miku! I love you!" I finally reached my limit and ran out, many of them follow too.

"Wait, Miku!" I only sped up, once I finally lost them, I quickly went back into my classroom and hide under the teacher's desk,

'Too... many... people!" I sighed and flinched when I heard someone walk in, thankfully they didn't notice me, so I kept silent as this boy walked over to the board and began to clean it. He knocked something off the shelf; I began to panic when he reached down to grab it. He bent down far enough so I could now see his face, bright orange hair? 'Is that...' he turned to my direction and jolted, making me flinch, he was about to say something when the paparazzi returned.

"Hey, Kurosaki! Did you see Miku around here?" I covered my head and waited for him to give me away, but... he didn't,

"No, I haven't seen her. And I've been in here for quite some time now. Maybe she's somewhere else." once they left he returned to my level, "What are you doing down there?"

"Them."

"Oh, well. Haven't you tried to ignore them?"

"They are a little difficult to ignore." I giggled. "I'm just wondering if this all I'm going to get from here. Star struck fans." I gloomed. "I don't think it'll be easy getting friends here." I muttered,

"What are you talking about?" I looked up at him,

"Huh?"

"Aren't we already friends?" he asked holding out his hand, I smiled and nodded before grabbing his hand.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ichigo and I had been practically tied at the hip. He would always protect me from the fans, and the people who got to close and made me feel uncomfortable.

After another break up from the fans, Ichigo sighed

"You'd think that they would get the idea by now."

"Hm? What idea?"

"To leave you alone."

"Oh! Well. Not much we can do about the people who watch TV and listen to music." I giggled,

"Yeah. True enough."

He really did become my friend...

**If you think I did ok, please review, I'd like to continue... but, I need your opinion if you like it or not DX **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy to say that I can continue to work on 'Future'! Thank you Kazuookami! I'm happy to say that I will continue this series!**

Chapter 2

School was becoming so much easier, knowing that Ichigo was there to help me with the fans and life in general. Most of my questions were towards school and normal teenager things. Things such as iPods, computers, cars, etc… I was actually invited into Ichigo's home on the day I had one of the most important questions of my life.

I sat in Ichigo's room next to his desk as he was doing his homework

"So… homework is what?" I asked one of those days that were filled with my innocence of the outside world.

"A method of torturing school students into becoming smarter." He rubbed his forehead

"T-then why do we have to proceed with learning it if it's torture?" I looked at the vile homework. "Shouldn't it be exterminated for causing so much suffering?"

"I wish. But no. We students have to do it so that we could get into a good college."

"Wait!" he looked at me confused "There's more school?"

"What? Did you think that there was only high school?"

"I've lived a very sheltered life, Ichigo! It's not my fault that my parents and Hako didn't know about these things when they first came here!" I flailed around "They wanted me to stay safe!"

"From what? Japan's army?" he joked around, I was about to say Hallows but… I was told to keep this a secret so…

"From 'Stranger Danger!' As my parents would say." I merely lied; I swear I saw a sweat drop from Ichigo! "Aww! You're sweat dropping!"

"…Shouldn't you be doing your homework, Miku?" I grabbed my bag and dumped everything out,

"Let's see… 3 text books of work, including this thing called 'Math'. An essay involving 'Random acts of Justice'. Oh! Here's the physics thing!" I picked up the piece of paper with the strange writing on it.

"Is that why you agreed to coming and willing facing Hako's wrath?" I proudly nodded. "We're going to be here all night…"

"Maybe longer! I have no idea what this is-"I held up the math homework "Or this!" I held this physics homework up. He looked at me like I had something coming out of my ears. "What? I told you! I was home schooled!"

"And what were you schooled on? Controlling the universe" he probably was joking… but I decided to play with him.

"Actually yes!" I gasped like I was serious. He gave me a look of absolute panic "I'm kidding, Ichigo! It's the world." Another look of panic. "I'm playing!" Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu, saved me from Ichigo's meltdown with her wonderful words,

"Ichigo! Miku! It's time for dinner!"

"Yay! Dinner!" I ran downstairs and made it to the table,

"Well, I guess you're hungry!" Yuzu smiled, I nodded as a reply, "Are you really the one who sang the Po-Pi-Po song?" she handed me a bowl of rice, I grabbed the bowl and replied

"Yep! It's one of my first songs that I've sang out in public, after the song Melt!"

"Maybe you can sing it for us one day? I love listening to it!" she began doing the dance motions for it,

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"If you do that, you'll never be able to leave the house! She's becoming one of your little fans." Karin, Ichigo's other little sister, bluntly put.

"At least I can get out of the house every once in a while!"

"Yes! I can have another wonderful daughter!" Ichigo's father yelled and hugged me,

"Huh?" before I could ask anything else, Ichigo kicked him off of me,

"Ignore him, Miku." Ichigo sat down next to me, "He can be annoying at times."

"Oh, it's fine!" I smiled at him "At least it's slightly more entertaining here than at my house. At home it's always too serious!"

"It can't be all that bad!" Yuzu exclaimed "I'm sure there was one point in time where it was fun for you." I gave it a moment's thought,

"Well, only with Hako…" I muttered "She's always playing games with me." I smiled at the small memory, we continued with dinner and I decided to start heading home,

"Come over again, Miku!" Yuzu hugged me, I really didn't mind. I love getting this sort of attention any way.

"I'll be sure to!" I waved good-bye before running back home. I was expecting lights to be on and Hako would be running out to scold me for being a little late, but… the lights were off and there was a hole in the door way, I knew that it was very stupid to walk in without some sort of protection, but I needed to see what was going on. As I walked in, I found broken glass everywhere and the furniture was ripped to shreds.

"_Hm? What's that interesting scent?"_ I flinched before coming to a complete stop. The hallow turned to face me, _"Ah! It's coming from you!"_ I ran from the room, only to come face to face with the 2nd Hallow.

"_There's no point in running away! You'll soon end up like your miserable family." _The 2nd hallow licked his 'lips'. The one advantage I had was that I knew ever secret room in this house, I quickly ran behind the tapestry that was in the hallway, it leads outside, and it used to be one of my secret ways to the outside.

I made it outside before the Hallows did, and tried to run out of the grounds to find Ichigo. The hallows somehow made it in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I jumped to my left as one of the hallows struck at me. 'What do I do? What do I do?' I didn't see the other hallow until I was hit by it, rendering me unconscious.

I awoke to another room; no… it seemed like another room! I seemed to be floating through a type of space, without any particular destination. I didn't know whether or not the was any time, but if there was, it felt like hours had gone by before I heard another voice,

"_What do you want to do, Lady Miku?" _it seemed like my voice, but… it was altered somehow._ "Do you want to die here? And fade away into nothing?"_ The voice soon turned into a figure, and it was me! Well, aside from the similar skin color, everything was pure white, her hair, eyes, her outfit that looked like my normal performing outfit, everything was white!

"Who-?" I wanted answers!

"_There's no time for the introductions, My Lady. Save that for another time! If there is one."_ The other me walked around me, _"Do you want revenge for your parents against those Hallows? Do you want me to give you the power to protect yourself?"_ I weighed out my options, if I did nothing, I would die. So…

"Yes. Please help me!" the figure in front of me gave a laugh, a very sinister one before nodding and I suddenly awoke outside again, and I felt… different. Changed.

"_W-What?" _The Hallows stuttered. I stood up and saw a white blade in my hand, 'Huh?'

"_This is your zanpakuto, Zatsune."_ The other voice said, I turned to face the hallows. I said nothing as I quickly finished them. Any words I had in my head were quickly diminished as I collapsed, my thoughts were racing as I tried to figure out why this all happened.

"MISS HATSUNE!" I heard Hako's voice, but made no attempt to acknowledge her. "Are you alright?" she ran to my side and quickly laid me on my back, I looked up at her, giving a small smile before falling asleep.

**For those who already know, yes, I'm using Zatsune Miku and the Ice Model Miku for this story. I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the nice reviews, Haruka Hoshine and Kazuookami! **

**Oh, I need to clarify something that came my attention! Zatsune is Red and Black. Ice model Miku is white, I don't wanna give too much away already, but Zatsune is Miku's Zanpakuto. Ice Model Miku is someone else. I'll try to explain it in the story, but for now, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

When I finally came to, I was in another room besides my own. 'Does this mean that last night wasn't a dream?' I asked myself as I sat up,

"Miss Hatsune! Thank goodness you're alright!" I heard Hako sigh in relief, she appeared from behind me.

"So, this is Miku Hatsune? The heir to the Hatsune family?" this man with a stripped hat asked, I couldn't really see his face well, so I can't really describe him.

"Yes, Miku, this is Kisuke Urahara. He was a part of the 13 court guard squads."

"Hako likes to talk." He gave a sheepish smile. "But, it's true. It also means I can train you with your new Shinigami powers." My eyes widened,

"You mean….?" He nodded "Does that mean I have to….?"

"Yes, you may have to perform the duties of a Shinigami." I pouted "But that doesn't mean you have to stop everything." I looked at him hopefully, "It's to my understanding that you're a little singer." I nodded, sort of remembering my parents. I also remembered Ichigo and school!

"W-what about me going to school!"

"It's fine! You can still carry on your normal life as a high school student." Hako smiled, "It's not as bad of a situation as you think Miss Hatsune. "

It wasn't long before I returned to where Ichigo and I would meet before walking the rest of the way to school; I had plenty of time to think something to say to Ichigo about why I wasn't here. 'Well… I could say, my parent's died and I was a home.' It was simple and true.

"Miku!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Ichigo,

"H-hi, Ichigo." I smiled

"Why weren't you at school? Did you have some sort of performance?" he asked as we began walking to school.

"Well… my parents… died a couple days ago."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." I smiled so that I could reassure him. I suddenly noticed a flower next to a light pole. "What's that?"

"Hm? Oh, a girl died here a little bit ago. And she still hasn't moved on." It made me happy to know that he remembered that I could see spirits as well.

"Really? Why hasn't she?"

"I don't know." We walked the rest of the way to school, and as if right on cue, all my fans ran out to try and surround me

"MIKU-CHAN! Where were you?"

"WE'VE MISSED YOU!"

"MIKU-MIKU!"

The sounds of fans make me love and become terrified of them. I quickly hid behind Ichigo in a small attempt to avoid them.

"Will you guys knock it off already?" Ichigo growled as he gave me a piggy back out of the crowd, "Don't you guess see that she doesn't like it when you surround her like that?" He allowed me to slide off his back again and we made our way to class.

Later that day~

Once school was out for the day, we made our way back towards the light pole where that girl's spirit was, when we got there, these boys were sliding on these boards around the pole and knocked over the vase where this flower was giving to the girl, which seemed to tick Ichigo off… a lot. He ran up and knocked on of the boys off their boards,

"Do you have a death wish? No body jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it!" I moved a bit behind Ichigo, praying that he knew what he was doing.

"Hmm." Was Ichigo's response.

"Is that all you got to say?" the boy lunged at Ichigo, ready to punch him, I looked away, covering my ears and shutting my eyes, but something was loud enough for me to hear, I glanced over at Ichigo after hearing this extremely loud smack. I wanted to laugh after finding out that Ichigo kicked the boy in the face; when that boy fell over, Ichigo kicking him.

"Now listen up you punk scum! Do you see that?" Ichigo pointed over to the flower that had been knocked over, "1st question! What do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!" the boys seemed to be frightened, making me giggle slightly, and making the other boys blanch at me.

"What you talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." I didn't even see Ichigo move as he kicked that boy's face

"RIGHT! Now the next question, that vase over there… why's it lying on its side?"

"I guess…" another boy began to answer "One of us knocked it over when we were skate boarding through here, we didn't-" Ichigo kicked them both down,

"You guys catch on fast! Now go and apologize or somebody will be leaving flowers for you!" I laughed as the boys ran away,

"You sure have a way with people, Ichigo." He sighed before shrugging at me and going over to that ghost-girl and talked with her a little bit,

"Miku? Are you going to go home now?"

"Well… I can go back in a little bit, can I say hi to Yuzu and Karin again?"

"Sure. Yuzu has been asking about you." He smiled slightly before we began to walk to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ima addin more of the Vocaloids yay! And I'm using the Evil Series for the twins too! It makes their story and POV seem more …. *sniff sniff* heart-breaking I guess XD Please enjoy and review! 8D**

Len's POV:

10 years ago~

_"Rin... Len, it's time for me to tell you your story." our care-taker said to us_

_"Story?" my sister asked,_

_"Our story?" I asked_

_"Yes, the story of 2 twins, like yourselves." our care-taker continued "When they were born, they were meant to remain together. But, because of selfish reasons, they were later separated. The young girl became a queen. Her brother became her loyal servant."_

_"Why did the brother become the servant?" I asked _

_"Times were different. If you had siblings, when you were born in the royal family, the eldest became the king or queen and the youngest would be the next in line just in case something happened. But... in this story's case, the brother became the servant._

_"The queen was extremely selfish, and was hated by the townsfolk. She was also to be married to the Prince across the sea, but that Prince fell for the neighboring girl. The queen grew furious and had her servant dispose of her. Eventually a war started. When all hope had dimmed for the queen, her servant switched places with her and took her punishment..."_

_"Punishment?" my sister looked curious. _

_"...Her death" we grew pale. "The former queen left, and had made a wish. 'If she was to be reborn again, she would like to be your twin again." he looked over at me. _

_"Is that a true story?" Rin asked_

_"Yes. It's your story after all. You were re-born. That is a very rare gift. So no matter what the cost is, you must protect each other, your power will only work if you two are together."_

_"Our power?" I asked_

_"You two can use a power that can only be used when you are together, and that power will become one. It can be very powerful if you two are bonded perfectly."_

_"Bonded?" we looked at each other_

_"Agree with each other, the love of your sibling, and how much you want to protect them."_

Present time-

The care- taker soon died after that, from a hallow attack. We were left in the care of this shop keeper called 'Kisuke Urahara'. We also lived with the Vocaloid Miku Hatsune of the Hatsune family, another royal family member whose family was murdered by a Hollow attack. We don't see Miku as much because she had school and was spending time with someone called Kurosaki Ichigo. Someone else works here but I don't know much about her.

We still had Urahara, but… he's….

"How are my two favorite children in the whole wide world?" he opened his fan.

"Since when did we become your children?" I asked,

"Oh come now, Len! Don't be such a spoiled sport!" he waved his fan in my face, Rin giggled in amusement.

"Yeah, Len! Stop being grumpy!" I grumbled, "Do you need a hug?"

"No, I don't need a hug!" I huffed, Rin giggled again, despite my earlier protest, she still hugged me.

"Stop being grumpy! It doesn't suit you!" I sighed "Besides! It's almost time to go!" Rin and I were a part of the Vocaloid group, I mostly became a Vocaloid for Rin, and I was content and happy, to know that she was, too.

"Alright." I sighed, "Let's go!" we grabbed our head set and left. The singing was tedious today! I swear the other Vocaloids were doing this on purpose! I couldn't say that Miku was since she's not even here! She's supposedly at school still!

"Len, I doubt they are. You just don't like being forced into things." It was like she could read my mind! I looked at Rin and sighed, it's true, but still.

"Yeah…" True…

Miku's Pov:

We made it over to his house a little after 7:00, just in time for us to have dinner too!

"I'm home… with-!" Ichigo was suddenly kicked in the head by his dad. I walked around him, assuming that this was normal and went to go greet the girls,

"Miku! It's so nice to see you again!" Yuzu smiled and went to hug me,

"Hi, Yuzu!" I ruffled her hair, "How are you?"

"I'm great!" we suddenly heard Ichigo begin to spat off about another ghost.

"Is this normal for him?" I asked

"It is now." Karin muttered "He's been dealing with more of them actually." She must've known what I was talking about, since she said it so bluntly

"Is that so?" I could only feel a little sorry for Ichigo. I guess that random attack and ghostly visit was what it took to drag Ichigo over the limit and he left to his room. "Um, ah… I could… leave now… I don't want to intrude…"

"You can stay for dinner if you'd like, Miku." Yuzu offered "We can't just throw you out!" I gave a small smile,

"It's fine. I have some homework that needs to be done and some singing practices. I'll be over again soon though." I left for the door and waved "Bye!" I went back to Urahara's and with luck, I wouldn't get noticed by Hako. She was trying to make me go on a strict rule thing; ever since the Hollows attacked, she's been keeping an extra eye on me. Luckily for me, Hako was already asleep and I made it to my room to continue my homework and finish up with my projects that I have been working on in class.

New POV:

2 years ago:

I made my down the streets on Karakura Town, hoping to find a new job for myself. I just came here from Soul Society so that I could escape from the Aristocracy that was supposed to be passed on to me.

I had no idea what to do since I was so new to this world. In all honesty, I left without a plan of action or what to do if something happens. I even only had a black shirt and a skirt that I had managed to buy at this store. This wasn't even going to last a couple of days, so it became mandatory that I work! Work… something that I could do… barely.

I soon came upon this strange little building, it was indeed a shop, but it was also different from everything else that I have seen. Taking my chances, I walked into the shop. Maybe with luck, I can get a job here.

As I looked around, I noticed many different items used by Shinigami and other people, mostly candies for kids and such.

"Can I help you, miss?" I heard a male voice say. When I turned into the direction of the voice, I saw this man with blond hair, a green stripped hat, and in traditional clothing. I wanted to make some sort of sly comment, but chose not to just so that I could have a higher chance for that job.

"Yes…" I started; here goes nothing "I need a job. And I was wondering if you could provide one."

"Oh? And what brought you here instead of the other stores?"

"They either weren't hiring, or already have." I muttered. He looked at me for a moment before getting this sudden change

"Of course you can work for me!" he brought out a fan "It'll be nice having a lot more people around!" I had no idea what I was feeling! Happiness? Maybe, it seemed to suit my chances of surviving away from the Soul Society.

"Thank you very much!" I couldn't help but bow.

"It's fine!" He waved his fan "Although, there are a few questions I need to ask you, but we can get to that later! How about telling me your name?" I looked up at him, maybe he already knew about me, about my status. It almost didn't matter anymore.

"Luka Megurine." He smiled

"Kisuke Urahara."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooo sorry that this is very late T.T So many things got in the way! **

**I was going to put this off for quite a bit longer and focus more on my Death Note fan fic, but after getting such amazing reviews by awesome peoples, I decided to put this on the top of my list! ^_^ **

**I really love writing stories with Vocaloids and other main animes! And I would love to continue writing them! Now that I have graduated from high school and have decided to take 6 months to a year off before going to college, I will have the chance to write more! **

**I'd like to have a mini poll right here before the story begins. **

**Bleach is a very long-ass series XD So I will be working on this for a very long ass time XD But in between my breaks for this series, what other cross overs should I do? I have ideas for…**

**Death Note**

**Naruto (Believe it or not XD)**

**And Vampire Knight **

**Which one would you like to see?**

**One more thing, many asked about including some of the Vocaloids, I will tell you now, that I will be adding a VERY LARGE majority of them XD SO don't fret! And each Vocaloid will have their own major part! **

**In this chapter, I will be continuing off with Luka and Kisuke's parts!**

**Please enjoy! ^_^**

Luka's POV:

_"Thank you very much!" I couldn't help but bow._

_"It's fine!" He waved his fan "Although, there are a few questions I need to ask you, but we can get to that later! How about telling me your name?" I looked up at him, maybe he already knew about me, about my status. It almost didn't matter anymore._

_"Luka Megurine." He smiled_

_"Kisuke Urahara."_

Two years have passed since that moment, where I knew that if I told him my true name that he would most likely know, but I had this persistent feeling that he would find out anyway. So when my name passed through my lips, it surprised me that he only gave his name and smiled at me, as if there was no reason to be worried about an important person being out of the safety of Soul Society. Which made me both ecstatic and worried at first, but after watching him carefully, he really is just a goofball under his seemingly tough exterior.

My job around his shop became accounting, storage and other basic things to keep me from doing anything drastic to attract any attention to other Shinigami that could be looking for me. There were a few times where there were plenty of Shinigami around, but Kisuke managed to keep me hidden.

There were a few times where I would ask him why he would protect me and why he didn't send me back, he would always bonk me on the top of my head with his fan and grin at me. At first it annoyed me, but over time, I grew to understand that he didn't need any reason to help me, that it was just his choice. That gave me a wonderful feeling inside.

"Luka-San! Come on! Let's go out and say hello to a friend!" Urahara pulled me out of my thoughts and my late night work, and way too enthusiastic for my liking. From what I learned about him, that was never a good sign. I set my pen down and looked at him before threading my fingers together and laying my hands out on the table

"And why, Urahara, must it take two people for this?" I gave him my stern stare, he never seemed to mind my scowling behavior; this normally only happened whenever I didn't want to go and do his midnight runs

"Because!" He bonked his fan on my head before giving me his goofy smile "Now let's go~!" I gave one last sigh before getting up and met him out front of his shop.

"Let's hurry" I insisted "I have your papers to finish" He blanched

"It's not _just_ my work!" I gave him a blank stare "…. Most of the time." Another stare "…..Fine…" he sighed in defeat, making me smirk "And this won't take too long, I actually need to go meet her."

" 'Her'?" I nearly snickered, making him blanch _**and**_ blush

"I-It's not what you think! W-we're just going to go help her!"

" I'm playing, Urahara. Now let's go~" I started walking out of the yard.

We made our way towards the center of Karakura Town, where I had begun to feel a very strange spiritual pressure. A very immense spiritual pressure. Urahara had taught me how to sense these pressures, for both my protection and benefit. He also taught me the basics of controlling my own spiritual pressure, enough that I could now use basic Kido, enough to defend against a hollow if necessary.

Along with the immense spiritual, I felt a very nebulous one as well, was that one Hatsune's? Then who was the other one's?

"You are indeed right, Luka! " He tore me from my thoughts once more "One of those pressures is Miku-Chan's, the other's is her good friend's."

"Hm? How did that… happen?"

"A long story short. A little female Shinigami gave her spiritual power to him, and that's the girl we must find now." I began pondering this for a moment

"Does this mean she won't be able to… go back to Soul Society now?"

"Correct. So she needs a gigai. And I'm the only one that could provide her with one." I slowly nodded.

When we found her, she was really powerless now, an open target for any passing Hollows. Urahara and I assisted her over to the shop and were able to make her a gigai, I had other questions for her though

"What is your name?" I asked her,

"Rukia Kuchiki." One of the royal families? But I didn't remember a 'Rukia' Maybe she was adopted in?

"Who all was with you when that Hollow attacked?"

"An Ichigo Kurosaki, his siblings and…. Another girl, I didn't catch her name."

"What did she look like?" It could've been Miku, I personally never met her, but I knew she's been staying at Urahara's because of the incident with her family

"Um… she had greenish…blueish hair…"

"Do you know where she is now?" Hako, Miku's care-taker, ran in

"N-no!" Rukia jumped "S-she could be with Ichigo! But I'm not sure!" I sighed in both annoyance and relief. She was with that boy far too much these days. Hako sighed in relief next to me

"At least I know she's safe…"

Len's POV:

I listened into the conversation about Miku; she can be troublesome at times.

"Come on, Len! Let's go in!" Rin dragged me in

"Well!" Urahara turned to us "How's my children?" I felt a pulse begin to build in my forehead. Rin seemed to sense my annoyance

"U-um, let's try and find Miku!" She recommended

"That's appears to be a very sensible solution right now." The woman Luka stood up and gazed at me and my sister with her green eyes. Rin and I have never really spoken much, considering that Miku, Rin and myself are almost always either away or never in the right spot. "Shall we?" She held her hand out, gesturing us to walk out with her

"Be careful~!" Urahara called after us, making me mentally groan.

"Let's go, Miku isn't far." Luka spoke up "In fact… she's heading our way now."

"Let's go meet her!" Rin happily ran towards the edge of the yard. I groaned and ran after her

"Rin! You can't just run off!" I swore I could've heard chuckling behind me!

Luka was right, Miku was close, and we watched as she turned to our block, tired and with her black, red, and grey sword. I could only guess that she fought along with Rukia, and that boy. Rin ran up to her and hugged her hard enough to make her fall back

"Where were you!" Rin cried out; I assumed she considered her as her 'Big Sister', because they were together more on stage than Rin and I.

"I-I'm sorry… t-there was a hollow and…"

"We understand." Luka walked up to Miku and helped her up "We assumed there was an attack and it was confirmed by Rukia"

"Rukia? Is she alright?" Luka nodded

"Yes, now let's go inside." Miku nodded and walked into the shop with Luka, leaving Rin and me outside.

"Len" I turned to Rin "You didn't say anything to Miku~"

"What? There wasn't any reason to." Rin grinned

"I bet you like her~!" I raised an eyebrow

"Like her?"

"Yeah! Remember when our care-taker told us about out our past?" I nodded "I asked about the neighboring girl~ and he said she was a woman with long green hair and green eyes that shone like peals~"

"So?"

"And Miku fits that description!" I rolled my eyes "Hey! She is likable, Len!"

"I'm not saying she isn't, I just…. Don't really feel anything for her other than she's with us and she's part of our singing group." I raised my hands "And~~! I bet she likes that boy, Ichigo Kurosaki!" I started to walk back into the shop

"Len! Don't leave me you meanie!" Rin glomped on to me. "You still should be nicer to her to~" I sighed in defeat

"I'll try and be decent."

"Yay!"

**And this is what I have for chapter 5! I was able to add both Len/Rin and Luka's sections~ ^_^ I didn't add Miku's POV because it was Miku's for the last 3 chapters, I may add her POV in the next chapter but we'll see! **

**Thank you for reading~~ ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: *looks at Fanfic favs and reviews on Future* Aww ^w^ How nice~ *looks at last updated* O_o''''' Sh*t! **

**Sorry about being late! My bleach/Vocaloid spark left for a while to focus on other things But now~! I shall continue with this series! **

**As for what I said in the last fan fic with adding more Vocaloids~ they may come in a little later~ We are in where Ichigo first gets his powers and way before he goes to Soul Society~ I say, when they go into soul society is when we'll start bringing in a few more Vocaloids~ Kinda difficult to throw them all in at once ^^; In between then I'll try and include a very well loved Vocaloid ^w^ In the meantime~ please enjoy~**

Miku's POV:

Everything seemed to be a blur as I recalled Ichigo first gaining his new Shinigami powers and using that new power to defeat the Hollow. I was mostly in a daze, so I couldn't even describe how I felt or even what I thought. Only that Ichigo was standing here as a Shinigami.

"Are you alright, Miku?" His voice snapped me out of my daze

"Y…yeah…" I smiled and looked up at him "Are you?" He nodded and glanced down to my sword

"When did you….?" He seemed surprised, as much as he'll show that is.

"W-well… a bit ago." I glanced over to Rukia, who was no longer in her soul reaper uniform and her sword was also no longer there. "Are you alright, Rukia~?"

"Of course I am." She stood up and began to walk off, clutching her shoulder; I was half-tempted to go after her, until Ichigo stopped me

"Let her go, Miku… she'll be alright." I bit my lip and nodded, before realizing how late it was and gasped

"Hako's going to flip!" I started to jog off "I-I'll see you later, Ichigo!"

"H-Hey! W-what about my house?" He pointed to the broken down wall

"L-later!" I ran off, leaving Ichigo to deal with the house.

-Next Morning-

"Lady Hatsune~!" I wined, wanting to just sleep in "You need to get up~"

"Nooo…..~" I covered myself with the blanket. I went to bed right away after I got back from the little battle with that Hollow. Only thing that seemed to be swell at that moment was sleeping.

"You need to~~" She shook me, making me sit up. "Or you'll be late for your rehearsal ~!" That made me blanch and was very motivated to quickly get up and ready. My manager had talked me into leaving my performing outfit there, so all I had left to wear was my school outfit. Once ready I quickly left for the concert hall.

-Later-

Luckily, the rehearsal was short~

"*sigh* That was an easy day~" I sighed, happily, looking at the time. "I can even make to school~!" I grinned, running out

"W-wait! Miku!" I could care less as I quickly ran out, making my way to school in time for lunch~

Everyone in the school around me was staring at me in awe. I didn't know why! It's not like they haven't seen me before… Neither Ichigo, nor any of his friends seemed to around in the classroom, which made me a little confused, I mean, he usually was…

"Hmm~? Miku Hatsune~?"

"Huh~?" I turned to see a girl with long orange hair and blue hair pins in her hair. "Yes~?" I smiled

"Oh~! I knew it~" She clapped "I saw your clothes and knew it~!"

"H…huh?" I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my performing clothes "O-oh!" I rubbed the back of my head, laughing nervously "O-oops~ I-I was in a hurry and forgot to change…" She smiled

"Aww~ were you late for something?" She tilted her head

"N-not really." I blushed "I just rushed myself."

"OHhh~ I see! Like running a marathon!" I blinked

"N…not really" I gave a funny smile "Oh, I'm sorry, you know me, but I don't know you…" I felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm Orihime~" I smiled

"Nice to meet you~" I looked around really quick "H-have you seen Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki-Kun?" She blinked and looked like she was thinking a moment "OH! He went on the roof with Kuchiki-San and his other friends~" I smiled

"Thank you~!" I waved to her as I walked off towards the roof top. "Wait… Kuchiki-San?" I blinked "Rukia?" I ran up the steps towards the roof.

Luka's POV:

I sighed as I finished the last of Urahara's paper work. This is getting old….

"What is Luka-San~?" Urahara bonked me on the head with his fan. I gasped, not realizing that I was saying that aloud.

"N…nothing…" He grinned making me stare blankly at him "I mean it!"

"Sure~ sure~" He sat down near me "So~ what do you think about the situations that have occurred?" I blinked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean~ what do you think is going on around here?" I sighed

"…. Not so sure… but… Hollow activity was never this… active." I looked over at him "I don't much about Hollows, but, from being here this long, I've never seen so many at once."

"So you think something's arising~?" I nodded

"Possibly." I handed him his paper work "Here. I'm done~

"Aww! You're the best Luka-San!" I gave him my blank stare before sighing

"Sure." I leaned against my hand "So why are you with me and not playing with your 'children'~?"

"Oh~ they're off in the world playing or what not~" I Blanched

" YOU don't even know?"

"What~? They'll be fine as long as they're together." My blank stare returned.

"They're 14 years old." He ignored me and went off "…Jerk…"

**I hope this was enjoyable for you ^^; My plans to make a longer chap will commence soon~ **


End file.
